Yu Yu Hakusho in Sanctuary?
by aznsinner667
Summary: First fan fic. Hate it or love it, dun care, plz tell me and review! Basically the team is tossed into the D2 world. Kinda dumb, buy hey, u can help make it better eh?


I wrote this when I was sugar and caffeine high. Review will determine whether I write more or not.  
  
Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR DIABLO 2 OR DIABLO 2: LOD. Sue me if you want, but its hard to get money out of a 14 year old who's broke.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi was sitting lazily in his school, cutting class once again. He really didn't want to go through the ordeal of facing his teacher after being absent for 10 days straight. He thought that he may as well leave the school permanently, but that thought quickly left him when Botan came flying with a very worried look.  
  
"Hi Botan! Why the worried look?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Err..Koenma.."  
  
"Oh God, not another mission."  
  
"I'm afraid so.this time I don't think that it'll be too easy though."  
  
Botan looked like she was about to cry at this time.  
  
"What's the matter.what mission can be that hard?"  
  
"You're.gonna hafta go to another world and kill the three biggest evils so that that world and this world can be saved."  
  
".that was the cheesiest thing I've every heard in my life. Tell me this is your idea of a joke."  
  
"No. Koenma wants to see you at his office right now."  
  
And with that Botan left a very confused Yusuke behind.  
  
When Yusuke got there, Koenma wasted no time explaining the situation.  
  
"Well it's basically like this: The Three Prime Evils, Mephisto, Diablo, and Ba'al in the world of Sanctuary have somehow found a way to tap into the Spirit World's energy. If they manage to start this process.then both worlds are doomed. This is where I have to send you guys in.it'll be you, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei as usual. I don't mean to sound corny.but the fate of not one, but TWO worlds rest in your hands."  
  
By this time Yusuke felt like fainting.  
  
"Oh please tell me this is a sick joke."  
  
"Unfortunately not. You guys are my best agents. Sanctuary has already dispatched there own personal agents with their own agenda.but if you meet them, I'm sure they'll be happy to help you out."  
  
"That'll be interesting. It'll be cool to see how they fight anyways."  
  
Koenma sighed. "Well, at least you don't look too worried." "Hehe, why would I be. If I can whoop those guys in the Dark Tournament.I certainly have a chance at those Prime Evils or whatever."  
  
"I hope so. I've already talked to the other members. I'll send you to Sanctuary now. Good luck."  
  
And with a snap of his fingers, Yusuke was cast into the world of Sanctuary.  
  
When he came to, he found Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei staring at him.  
  
"It's about time you woke up" said Hiei.  
  
"Humph. Where are we? Other than Sanctuary of course," asked Yusuke  
  
"We're in the Rogue Encampment. I've already talked to Warriv, the town greeter I guess.  
  
He says that we should talk to Akara or something." said Kurama.  
  
"Well.ok then, let's get going!" replied Yusuke  
  
The team walked up to the strange looking hut and saw a woman dressed in purple.  
  
"Hello there. I am Akara, High Priestess of the Sisters of the Sightless Eye. You must be the Spirit Investigators?"  
  
"Yup" said Kuwabara simply.  
  
"I see that you're very.terse. Unfortunately for you people, it will take more than a name to earn my trust. There is a den outside of this camp that has slaughtered many of our archers. In there resides a horde of monsters and I fear that they are planning a massive attack.if you can successfully defeat them all, not only will I give you all the information you need, but I will also provide with.useful things."  
  
"What kind of things?" asked Kurama.  
  
"You'll see.if you survive that is. Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm sure that you can accomplish it." Akara said the last sentence after seeing a death glare from Hiei.  
  
"Sigh.what are we waitin for then. Let's get going!" said Yusuke.  
  
With that, they proceeded into the wilderness.  
  
"Wow, how.interesting." said Yusuke as he met a Zombie for the first time. "Wonder how strong it is. SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
The zombie turned to dust instantly. "Wow.I didn't even use a good deal of energy.well, this should be more than easy then!" said Yusuke.  
  
The other members looked slightly more cheerful after seeing this event.  
  
The group finally managed to get to the den. They entered and decided that the four of them should split into different directions. Yusuke had the north, Kurama had the west, Hiei had the east, and Kuwabara got the south. The planned to meet back at the entrance when they were done.  
  
Yusuke was fairly confident in his section. A couple minutes had gone by and he had already annihilated 15 enemies just by punching them. Then he met a VERY big beast.  
  
"Holy shit, wtf is that??"  
  
That's when the Gargantuan Beast knocked him into the wall.  
  
"All right..you asked for it now.SHOTGUN!"  
  
The monster exploded into a pile of blood.  
  
"Eww.messy."  
  
Kurama though was having a much more entertaining time. He was easily plowing through the enemies with his Rose Whip. He didn't even break a sweat. Corpses rained everywhere.  
  
The same situation was going on with Hiei. His superb speed was just too much for the poor little creatures. "Hn. What kind of mission is this.Koenma made it sound like the end of the world."  
  
Kuwabara on the other hand was screaming in his annoying high-pitched noise which makes me wanna delete him from this fic. (maybe I will mwahahaha.) But anyways, he didn't like the idea of killing the already dead and felt a bit creeped out when one slapped him. Oh well, at least he was having a fairly easy time too.  
  
When they were all finished with their sections, they returned to the entrance as planned.  
  
"Whoa, that was way too easy. This Sisters of the Whacked-Up Eye must be real wimps." said Yusuke.  
  
The group all agreed with this statement. After discussing the types of creatures they had seen and what worked best against them, they returned to the Rogue Encampment.  
  
"That quickly? You all are certainly more powerful than I had expected. Apparently I was wrong to underestimate you. I'll go sent a scout to investigate."  
  
An hour later, the scout confirmed that all the monsters were dead. She looked fairly dazed and then scared when Hiei stared at her.  
  
"Well as promised.I'll give you your rewards."  
  
Akara proceeded to mutter something and the group felt a tingling sensation throughout their bodies.  
  
"Wtf is happening, what are you doing?!" exclaimed Yusuke.  
  
"Quiet. I have to complete the spell."  
  
And amazingly, Yusuke shut his mouth.  
  
After a couple minutes of chanting, Akara stopped and explained.  
  
"I've given you all a significant boost in power. Yusuke, I noticed that you only fire with one finger so far. I've made it so that you can fire with all 10."  
  
".that would just waste my spiritual energy."  
  
"I'm not done yet. I've also managed to increase your spiritual energy by 500%. And you regenerate that energy much faster now. Oh, your yelling of "Spirit Gun" or whatever disturbs me so you can just whisper it now. Please."  
  
"You can't possibly be serious."  
  
"Why don't you try it and see."  
  
Yusuke extended all of his fingers and (whispered) "spirit gun"  
  
10 straight blue beams shot out from his fingertips and blasted away.many things as one can imagine.  
  
"Good god, I don't feel drained a bit." responded Yusuke  
  
"Good. For Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara looked very eager and excited.  
  
"I managed to make it so that he can have a.Spirit Sword in both hands and they can extend at will. He can now create throwing daggers of pure spiritual energy. And like Yusuke, he also gets an energy and energy recovery boost."  
  
"Oh hell yea!" said Kuwabara. He proceeded to summon two spirit swords and started slashing at things 100 feet away.  
  
The group was thoroughly impressed by the Priestess's power at this point.  
  
"For Kurama, I made it possible for his Rose Whip to branch out into many whips. Each branch is capable of constricting two large enemies. Your energy has been increased too."  
  
Kurama smiled for the first time.  
  
"And for Hiei.I noticed that he uses his katana primarily, but he doesn't seem to be able to reflect magical attacks all too well with it."  
  
Hiei looked pissed.  
  
"Sorry. But now I enchanted your blade so that it is stronger and it will be able to absorb most magical attacks. With it you can fire it back at the enemy at will. Or you can save multiple charges up and combine them to produce one huge blast. Oh, and your energy has also been increased."  
  
Hiei didn't look pissed anymore.  
  
"But.if you can do all this.why don't you fight yourself." asked Yusuke  
  
Akara sighed and replied, "Unfortunately I used up almost all of my magic granting your abilities.in addition my spells are rather slow and I spend most of my time setting up protective spells around this camp. Ever wondered why fiends are never in here?"  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"But unfortunately.the magic is ebbing.I cannot support the spell much longer, as it is extremely draining. Andariel, the Evil Queen is the one responsible for all these enemy appearances. She.slaughtered almost all of our sisters and forced us to retreat to this forlorn camp. I hope that you will be able to stop her."  
  
"Andariel resides in the deepest level of the Catacombs, in the Monastery. Go there and vanquish her and save the Western Kingdoms of Sanctuary from her wrath. Here.take these items.it may come in handy."  
  
Akara handed each person a number of red and blue potions.  
  
"The red potions are for wounds.they work rather quickly and should be helpful when severely injured. The blue potions are for restoring your energy."  
  
"Thank you Akara. We will do what we can to kill that Andariel." replied Kurama.  
  
"Oh.I almost forgot.take these scrolls. If you are ever hopelessly outnumbered, rip one up and it will immediately open a portal that leads to this town. Of course, this camp may not be here soon.so it's best if you don't get into that situation in the first place. Now, I'm going to take a risk here. I will use my remaining power to open a portal to the deepest depths of the Catacombs. There you will fight Andariel. Please hurry.the defensive spell will start to fade once I have opened it."  
  
"No, don't do that, we can get there by ourselves." said Hiei  
  
"No! Time is running out, Andariel's army is almost totally prepared. Go now!" She snapped her fingers and the group entered her portal.  
  
Somehow they managed to find the lair where Andariel lived.  
  
"So.I see that I have visitors.and strangely enough your energy types are different.could it be that you are the Spirit Investigators that the rumors are about?" said Andariel darkly.  
  
"You got that right. And soon your reign will be over." said Yusuke.  
  
"Hahaha.somehow I doubt that." Suddenly she extended a tentacle towards Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke quickly blasted it off.  
  
"I see that you will not be dealt with easily then. Very well, I guess I'll have to crush all of you at once!"  
  
Andariel blasted a Poison Nova which nearly finished the group. Yusuke began blasting with all fingers extended, but it didn't seem to be able to penetrate. Kurama was busy with his branched out whip killing the Queen's many minions. Hiei was busy reflecting Andariel's poison attack right back at her and absorbing some at the same time. And who knows what Kuwabara was doing.  
  
"OH DAMMIT, SHOTGUN!"  
  
Ten shotguns struck Andariel in the chest. She retaliated by gashing a deep cut in Yusuke's shoulder.  
  
"Oh my god.BITCH!" yelled Hiei. He proceeded to cut off the Queen's tentacles with his sword. He was just too fast for the Queen, but his katana still could not penetrate her skin. At this point, Kurama had already successfully killed all of Andariel's minions. He lashed his whip at her, making her struggle to escape.  
  
Kuwabara popped up suddenly and started slashing at her with his swords. All he managed to do was cut the whip off.  
  
"IDIOT!" the group cried.  
  
"Let's try this again. SHOTGUNS!"  
  
Yusuke had recovered from Andariel's blow and the shotguns were aimed at her entire body. This time however, Yusuke kept shooting.  
  
Again and again, waves and waves of spiritual energy blasted into Andariel. This was just too much for the Queen and she was knocked into the wall.  
  
"Time to finish her off!" exclaimed Yusuke, satisfied at the result.  
  
The entire group launched their most powerful attacks at the enemy, with Yusuke using his remaining energy, Kuwabara flinging daggers, Kurama shooting up thousands of spikes, and Hiei using his Black Dragon.  
  
The Queen was defeated. The combined might of the group was far too great, even for the mighty Andariel.  
  
"You...you will fall.before the Three." Andariel dropped dead to the ground.  
  
The group sighed with relief.  
  
"Think that was as hard as Toguro?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"About the same I would think. But this time we had really, really cheap moves I must admit." responded Yusuke.  
  
"Ah.well.guess that's what it takes." said Kurama.  
  
When they returned to the camp, news of Andariel's defeat had spread across the Western Kingdoms (how that happened is beyond me). They were greeted as heroes and the entire town had a celebration revolving around the group.  
  
"Ahaha.this is so much more rewarding than a 'good job' from Koenma eh?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"You got that right." And with that Yusuke drank his 5th cup of rum. (Poor Yusuke.drunk at 14!)  
  
The following day, Warriv told the group how Mephisto was last seen in the jewel city of the Eastern Cities, Lut Gholein. He offered to take them along with his caravan, free of charge, as a present for destroying Andariel (though he also really wanted to have 4 very powerful people protecting his caravan). The group happily accepted and they proceeded to travel across the desert. 


End file.
